warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Golem Jordas
| image =GolemJordas.png | faction =Infestés | planet =Eris | mission = | ferritearmor =250 | infestedsinew =20000 | abilities = Canon Laser Amorce Plasma Vague de Feu Lanceur de Larves |codex_scans = 3 |type = Volant/Organique/Mécanique |other_drops = Cellule Orokin | mod_drops = Mutation de Chargeur Point de Pression Fléau des Infestés Balles Incendiaires Rationalisation }} Le Golem Jordas est le Boss Infesté d'Eris. Amalgame de chair infestée et de la technologie spatiale du Corpus, l'imposant Golem Jordas utilise de puissantes armes combinées à une formidable armure pour combattre les ennemis dans l'espace. Le Golem Jordas peut être trouvé dans le secteur Assassinat d'Eris après que le joueur ait complété la Quête Le Précepte de Jordas. Stratégie Le Golem bouge régulièrement autour du champ de bataille quand son point faible (ses moteurs, voir dessous) est attaqué, laissant un nuage de gaz jaune-vert après son passage. Pour pouvoir détruire son énorme quantité de vie, il y a peu de stratégie à appliquer : il faut suivre simplement le golem, trouver un angle propice pour voir ses moteurs et tirer. Le Golem est uniquement vulnérable au niveau des moteurs, là ou les excroissances infestées sont absentes. Les attaques doivent être faites par l'arrière ou le côté, si possible depuis un angle faible. Itzal sera particulièrement efficace pour vaincre le Golem. En effet ses pouvoirs seront utiles à divers aspects. Intervalle permet au Tenno de poursuivre rapidement le Golem lorsqu'il s'enfuit et de se placer derrière lui pour attaquer ses moteurs. Pénombre permet de mettre en sécurité tout en causant des dommages et en évitant les attaques du Golem. Compression Cosmique peut aussi être utile pour s'occuper des Drones Mutalistes qui soutiennent le Golem et récupérer les globes d'énergie ou de santé qu'ils lâchent en mourant. Of note is the Golem's health type of Infested Sinew. Si l'équipe peut utiliser 4 auras Projection Corrosive, il est possible de supprimer entièrement l'armure en Ferrite du Golem et ainsi modder vos armes en Radiation/Froid pour démultiplier les dégâts de manière significative. Autrement, les dégâts de type corrosif restent votre meilleur choix. De même, puisque le Golem est principalement un immense sac à PV, il est préférable d'équiper votre arme ayant le plus gros DPS : un Velocitus entièrement moddé reste, de loin, le meilleur choix. Le Fluctus ne semble faire aucun dégât aux moteurs du Golem, donc il est conseillé d'équiper une autre arme pour le moment. Le seul pouvoir d'Archwing pouvant réellement accroitre les dégâts faits au Golem de manière significative est le Bouclier d'énergie de l'Odonata. Bouclier d'énergie double les dégâts critiques et le Velocitus possède une bonne chance de critique ainsi qu'un multiplicateur de dégâts critiques important, créant une explosion de dégâts incroyable. Cela veut dire abandonner l'Intervalle de l'Itzal, mais l'Odonata Prime équipé de Propulseurs Hyperion permet également de se placer très rapidement derrière le Golem. Avec un build spécialisé critique, Vengeance Arcane peut également être utilisée afin d'en maximiser les effets : son déclenchement sera facilité par les nombreuses attaques de zone du Golem. Attaques Le Golem dispose de quatre attaques principales : Faisceau de canon Projetée à partir du tentacule le plus avancé (figurant en évidence dans la cinématique d'avant la bataille), cette attaque par un faisceau a un cône de tir limité, un temps de recharge modéré et des dégâts faibles à moyens. Le Golem utilise principalement cette attaque lorsque ses cibles sont à longue distance. Cela rappelle les faisceaux tirés par les Fomoriens, mais moins dommageables. Le faisceau peut traverser des objets solides tout en causant des dégâts par la suite. Balle éclair Manifestés à partir des deux plus grandes vrilles faisant saillie à partir du bord supérieur de la face avant, ces gros projectiles bleu-violet ne peuvent pas être détruits et recherchent et explosent proximité du Tenno. S'ils frappent directement un Tenno (ce qu'ils feront habituellement, car ils rentrent assez efficacement), ils infligent un degat electrique et infligent généralement suffisamment de dégâts pour casser complètement le boucliers de la Warframe. Combinée avec les mutalistes qui le soutiennent, cette attaque peut facilement neutraliser un Tenno sans méfiance. Ces projectiles peuvent passer à travers des objets solides. Fire Wave Emitted most often when the Golem's enemies are in close proximity but otherwise out of its view, this large expanding sphere of fire stuns and ignites any non-Infested caught in its wake, dealing significant damage over time. The sphere's maximum radius is quite large, so evasive maneuvers are essential to avoid damage. Maggot Missiles The Golem's least-used attack, this barrage of shrieking missiles is made up of infested tissue and can cause serious harm, and like the Ball Lightning, these missiles seem to ignore cover. Fortunately, they are easily spotted by their bright 'engine' trails and cacophanous shrieking noise that can only be heard when they are very close, giving the potential victim a few moments to escape. Notes *Le Golem est seulement vulnérable au niveau des moteurs, où les excroissances infestées sont absentes. L'attaque peut se faire depuis l'arrière ou le côté. *L'Itzal permet au Tenno de se téléporter derrière le Golem pour attaquer ses moteurs. Pénombre assure une sécurité certaine pour infliger des dégâts. *La capacité Artifice de l'Odonata permet de faire exploser les boules lancées lors de sa compétence Amorce Plasma. Bugs *After defeating the Juggernaut Behemoth, clients may spawn trapped in small area that represents the room they were just in, unable to enter the arena, restarting the mission (and doing everything all over again) is the only option. *In the Archwing part of the fight, reviving will lock your controls and leave you vulnerable, repeating until you run out of revives. Catégorie:Infestés Catégorie:Update 17 Catégorie:Boss